Sometimes, Sadness is just too powerful to bare
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After a mean trick gets played on a ten year old Naruto, he loses his will to live. Will a now free Kyuubi take advantage of it? Twoshot Prologue to future fic, I am your Tool. WARNING! Main Character Death.
1. Friendship Never Lasts Forever

Hey, everybody. I have some bad news. Summer School will be done in just four days. And that means I won't be near a computer for a while. So I've decided to make this short, two-part Prologue to my future story, **'I am your tool**.' I hope you enjoy this first part!

* * *

Sometimes, Sadness is just too powerful to overcome…

**By Princeofddr**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, ten-year-old student in the Ninja Academy, was currently crying his eyes out on the pillow in his dump of a home. He just could not understand it. 

Why did all the Villagers hate him?

Why did all the kids hate him?

Why did they push him, throw things at him, and even glare at him with those hateful eyes?

What had he done to deserve all this…?

They always called him hurtful words, like 'Demon' or 'Monster' or 'Hell Spawn.'

At first, he just tried to ignore the words, glares, and insults: to let them slide off his back.

However, as life went on, it got harder and harder to maintain that mask of happiness that he made for himself.

There was only one thing that helped him keep on that mask, and feel even a little bit of happiness.

Or, more like one person.

Hyuuga Hinata.

The only person, other than the Third Hokage, to not treat him like dirt.

The only person that wanted to be friends with him.

The only person to look at him with Kindness in her eyes.

The only one… he could call friend.

…At least… until today.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto was waiting around for his friend, Hinata, to show up so they could play together. She had told him to meet her at the Swing Set, where they had met for the first time._

_Unknown to him, there were two girls hiding behind the side of the Building. _

_They were Ino and Sakura, the two most popular girls in the Ninja school._

_They were also the two that treated Naruto the worst out of the other kids._

_They saw him as nothing but a loser. A kid who deserved no friends, much less the heir of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan._

_And today, they were going to break them up._

_Once, and for all.

* * *

_

_Naruto continued to wait for his friend, when he finally saw her coming his way. He put on a big grin._

_"Hi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted out. "I'm glad you came! What do you want to play first?"_

_"…And why would I want to play with a loser like you?" Hinata said, her pupil-less eyes staring at Naruto coldly._

_Naruto was taken aback at the cold tone from his friend's voice. "Hinata-chan… what do you mean…? You told me to wait here, remember…?" Naruto said, shaking a little._

_"Oh, right. I must have forgotten," Hinata said with a wave of her hand. "But since you're here, let me set the record straight. You and I were never friends, Naruto."_

_"W-what do you mean?" Naruto said, his eyes beginning to tear up._

_"I mean what I said. You and I were never friends. The only reason I pretended to like you was because I felt sorry for you. But now, I see that you are just a lost cause. From now on, you can consider our friendship over," Hinata said coldly._

_The tears that Naruto had built up were now close to overflowing with each word that came out of Hinata's mouth. When she said the last part, Naruto latched onto her arm, tears flowing down his cheeks, and cried, "No! Please no! Do not leave me, please! I will be a much better friend, I promise! Just please don't leave me!"_

_But it was all for naught, as Hinata raised her hand, and slapped Naruto across the face so hard that it made him fall to the ground, a red handprint on his face. Naruto placed his hand on the mark, eyes wide and watering as he looked up at the cold look on Hinata's face._

_"You are pathetic," Hinata said. "I told you our friendship is over. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, it never happened. Now get out of my sight."_

_Naruto was now full-out crying, slowly getting to his feet. As he spoke, his voice was racked with sobs._

"_O-Okay…(Sob) I guess… I guess it's o-over then… (Hic)" _

_He put on a sad smile._

"_T-Thanks for b-being my friend… even if it wasn't… wasn't for (Sob) real… good… goodbye, H-Hina…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, bowing. Then he dragged himself away from Hinata, his shoulders drooped, and his head down, the bangs of his blond hair covering his eyes as they shed more tears._

_After Naruto was out of sight, Hinata put her hands together and shouted, "KAI!" She vanished in a puff of smoke, to later reveal a platinum blonde female with blue eyes. _

_It was Ino._

"_That will teach Naruto to make friends with naïve Hinata," Ino murmured to herself, a smirk on her face._

_Soon, a girl with pink hair came out, looking a little guilty. "Are you sure we didn't go too far this time, Ino-chan?" the girl said._

"_Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he'll be back to his happy-go-lucky self by tomorrow anyway," Ino said off-handedly.

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

Naruto was still crying in his bed, his tears refusing to stop. Pretty soon, he had drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunally for the poor boy, it would be the last night of his life…

* * *

And that's the first part of the story. I hope it gets you excited for the final part! I'll try to put it up tomorrow. Catch you next continue! 


	2. The Rebirth of the Kyuubi

Yo, everybody! This is the final part of this story! Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday like I said I would, but I was busy. And I'm shocked that this story got into TWO C2s already! Thank you so much for the reviews and the fav and alert things as well! And now, here is the final part!

* * *

Sometimes, Sadness is just too much to Bare

**By Princeofddr

* * *

**

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark, dank sewer of some sort. He did not know how he got here, but he had a feeling that it would not be good for him in the long run. 

Oh, how right he was…

After he walked ahead a few feet, Naruto found himself face to face with a huge iron gate, which had a seal of some sort on it. But something about the gate made Naruto a little frightened.

The gate was completely wide open.

Naruto didn't know what this meant. He didn't understand any of this. All he wanted was to go home…

"**But mortal, you ARE at your home…"**

Naruto gasped and whirled around to see who had spoken.

Afterwards, he wished he hadn't.

Standing before him, in all its glory, was a huge, red, Nine-Tailed fox that towered over Naruto, its red eyes staring down at him.

The Kyuubi was free from its prison.

"N…No. It's not p-possible. You can't be Kyuubi… you just can't! The Fourth defeated you ten years ago!" Naruto said, frightened out of his mind.

"**That was what everyone wanted you, and the younger generation, to think happened. The truth is that no mortal, no matter how powerful, can kill me in my full Demon form," **Kyuubi stated.

"Then… Then how did the Fourth manage to keep you from destroying Konoha?" Naruto said.

"**Ah, you see, that's the beauty of it!"** Kyuubi roared. **"The Fourth, knowing that he didn't have a chance against me in a real fight, choose to do the next best thing. He used a super-powerful sealing technique, and sealed me within a young boy, who was just a few minutes old, at the cost of his own life. But before he died, he had one request. It was his fondest wish that the child be looked upon as the savior of Konoha, for having to bare such a burden."**

Naruto listened on, not liking where this was going, as the Kyuubi continued.

"**Alas, the people did not share the Fourth's view on the matter, and instead called out for the child's death, thinking that if the child died, that I would die as well. The current Hokage then decided to make a law. A law so high-ranked, that anyone who broke this law, or even spoke of it, would be executed. The law declared that who ever spoke of the truth of my defeat, would be dealt with, in the harshest manner. This was to insure that the younger generation would learn nothing of the truth, so that the boy could live a normal childhood."**

"**But, that did not stop the villagers from making the boy's life a living hell. They did everything they could to insure that. Throwing things at him, calling him hurtful names, kicking him out of every store, or charging him outrageous prices. The list went on and on. Pretty soon, even the younger generation began to pick up on their parents' behavior. This went on and on and on, until one moment finally broke the boy for life. His so called 'friend' abandoned him; even going so far as to say they never were friends…"**

When Kyuubi said that, Naruto's eyes went wide. He began to tear up again as he said, T-That's what happened to… to me… You…You mean…"

The Kyuubi sent an evil grin down at Naruto, sending a shiver down the poor boy's back.

"**Bingo, kid. The child chosen was YOU."**

"So, that gate I just saw… was…"

"**Yep, that was my cage that I was sealed in."**

"But… how can you be out of the cage? Wasn't the Fourth's seal supposed to be, all powerful…?"

"**It was. But there was a catch. The seal would only stay strong if the container was happy enough. That was one of the reasons why the Fourth wanted you to be viewed as a hero, so that you would be happy all the time, and keep the seal strong. But the villagers did the exact opposite, and the seal got weaker and weaker. Until finally, Hinata's betrayal made the seal extremely weak. Weak enough for me to brake through it! Ha, Ha, HA!" **The Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"What… What are you going to do with me…?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"**It should be obvious, mortal. I'm simply going to kill you, and take over your body. At least, until I can find a way to get my REAL body back…"**

"N-No… NO! I… I DON'T WANT… TO DIE…!" Naruto shouted, eyes wide in fear.

"**I can tell that you don't really mean that, mortal."**

"W…What…?"

"**It's in your voice. You really are doubting if you want to stay alive or not. I guess I couldn't blame you, knowing that you'll always be hated for something you had no control over…" **Kyuubi mused.

"They'll… They'll figure it out one day! One day, they'll know that I'm not you!" Naruto shouted.

"**Mortal, if they haven't figured that out in TEN YEARS, there is NO WAY that they will EVER figure it out. Plus, the majority of them know that you are only my container, and they don't care. They still see you as me, and nothing more."**

"But…but…Hinata-chan…" Naruto put in weakly, losing hope.

"**Betrayed you. She is just like everyone else. Nobody wants you around. Hell, nobody even wants you alive, except for the current Hokage! But he can't always be around to protect you, since he holds the safety of his village above all else. Face it, mortal. Because of me, and these Villagers, you have nothing left to live for."**

"I…I…" Naruto said weakly, before stopping. He raised his head up to meet the Kyuubi's gaze, and his eyes were full of tears, looking utterly defeated. "…You're right…"

Kyuubi looked back at him, its mouth in a vicious smirk. **"So, you finally admit it."**

"…Yes…" Naruto whispered.

"**Good." **And with that, Kyuubi raised one of its massive tails, getting ready to impale Naruto, and end the boy's life. **"Since you amused me by trying to hold on to life so much, I will grant you one, final, request. And don't say, "Please spare Konoha," because I WILL destroy this place one day."**

Naruto thought about this for a moment, and finally said. "Then… please spare… Hinata-chan…"

Kyuubi looked surprised at this. **"You want me to spare her? After the way she treated you?"**

"Y…Yes… She may have f-faked our friendship… but at least… at least she gave me a reason for living… and for that, I want to thank her…please…" Naruto begged.

Kyuubi couldn't believe that his former vessel was such a bleeding heart. He knew that most humans would hold a grudge after being treated like that.

But then again, Naruto wasn't most people.

"…**Fine. When I destroy Konoha, I will spare the girl's life."**

And for the first time since Hinata (Who was really Ino in disguise) betrayed him, Naruto smiled.

It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"…Thank you… I'm ready now…" Naruto said between sobs, spreading his arms wide open.

"**Very well then. Farewell… Uzumaki Naruto."**

And with those words, Kyuubi, in one fluid motion, plunged his huge tail straight into Naruto's heart.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, and he coughed out a huge amount of blood onto the dank, dirty floor. He could feel the life coming out of him fast.

And as Kyuubi withdrew his tail, and Naruto began to fall to the floor, as if in slow motion, these were his final words…

"I…I hope I get to see you in heaven… Mom…D…a…d…"

The last of his life force disappeared, and he breathed his last breath.

And at last, his body went still.

Uzumaki Naruto… was dead.

And as the Kyuubi looked on, Naruto's body began to vanish in a bright light… until it was gone.

Forever.

"…**Uzumaki Naruto. What a strange human."

* * *

**

The next morning came far too quickly. 

And as luck would have it, it was raining that day.

It was as if the angels themselves were crying.

For the loss of a loved one.

Naruto stirred in his bed, until he sat up, eyes and mouth closed.

Slowly, he began to open them.

…Only to reveal blood red eyes, and canine-like teeth, which were curled up in a vicious smile.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack…"

The life of Uzumaki Naruto was over.

And the Legacy of the Kyuubi was just beginning.

* * *

And that's the end! I know that you are going to ask about the whole, "If Naruto dies, then Kyuubi dies too." In this story, I made it so that if KYUUBI is the one to end Naruto's life, then only Naruto's spirit would vanish, leaving Kyuubi alone to control his body. Think of it like Kyuubi only killed Naruto's spirit, which is why Kyuubi didn't worry about dying. In September, I'll try to begin the sequel, 'I am your Tool.' I hope you look forward to it! Until then, Catch you next Continue! 


	3. BONUS CHAPTER!

Hey, everybody! I didn't expect my story to be so popular! Thank you all so much! To thank you all for your support, I decided to add this BONUS CHAPTER! It's very short, but signifies a side story to, 'I am your tool', in the future! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Sadness is just too Powerful to Bear

Bonus Chapter: Naruto's New Purpose in the Afterlife

* * *

Darkness.

So much darkness…

How is it possible for there to be so much darkness…

These, and more, were going through the mind of Uzumaki Naruto, as he was completely covered in the feeling.

"…Where am I…?" He said to himself. "Is… is this… heaven…?"

Naruto tried to look around, to find out where he was. But all that he could see was everlasting darkness.

"Don't tell me… I went to… the OTHER place," Naruto said fearfully.

"Don't worry, you didn't," a female sounding voice said.

"What the… Who's there…?" Naruto said, a bit nervously.

"Look to your left," the voice replied.

Naruto did as the voice said, and found himself face to face with a beautiful woman.

She was wearing blue boots with a little bit of gold on them, a flowing white long skirt with the same gold, blue and gold armor, same colored gauntlets, and a light blue helmet with white feathers coming out from both sides. She also had long flowing light blue hair, tied into a ponytail, and a sword hanging by her left side.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, a little unnerved at the sword.

"My name is Lenneth. I am a Valkyrie Goddess of Life and Death. My job is to decide where to place the poor souls that cry out when they die. I either take them to Asgard, or to Pergetoury," The woman said.

"Asgard? Pergetoury? You mean, like Heaven and Hell?" Naruto inquired.

"If that is what you humans call it, then yes," Lenneth replied.

"…I see…" Naruto said. "…So, where are you going to take me?"

"Well, originally, when YOU died, you were to be denied entrance to Asgard no matter how pure your heart was, because you had the Nine-tailed fox, an **Unholy**-being, within your body. But since you and the fox are now separate beings, you are to be allowed entrance after all," Lenneth declared.

"Great!" Naruto said happily. "Will I see my mother and father there as well?"

"Yes. They were both good people, good enough to be let into Asgard," Lenneth confirmed.

At hearing those words, Naruto's eyes began to water with joy. '_I… I finally get to meet my mother and father…'_ he thought. "Okay, lead the way please, Valkyrie-sama!"

"Very well. Follow me," Lenneth said.

And as the two began to walk out of the darkness, Lenneth was having her own thoughts.

'_This boy… I can sense that he has a pure heart. The purest of them all. And even without the Kyuubi within him, he still has a strong power deep within. I am glad that he was allowed to enter Asgard after all. …I can tell that he'll be a great asset in the coming war…"_

And so, the mortal life of Naruto may be over, but his life as a holy warrior has just begun…

* * *

Okay, that's the REAL ending of this story. When I get 5 chapters into 'I am your tool', I'll begin to write the side-story, 'Naruto, Warrior of Asgard.' It'll be a Crossover with Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, and show what happens with Naruto during the events of 'I am your tool.' I hope you'll like it. Catch you next continue! 


End file.
